Life with Death
by v.Blade
Summary: REDO. I'm Sorry but I'm not feeling the old one :


_

* * *

Prologue: A New Start_

**Death The Kid**

Many things never felt right in my life, I always felt out of place and _different._ I know my OCD is one why of describing how I'm different but what I feel is not quite that. I use my obsession over symmetry as a cover- up so that people don't find out my true feelings. Every time I try to discover this feeling lying inside me I keep coming up with the same solution, there's a hole inside me. Something's missing, _someone's _missing, and only finding that person will fix my life……

Huh? What's with all the shaking……..

Shaking………

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan why won't he wake up" Who's voice is that it's so familiar. Wait…. there's another voice, but, but this time it's coming from inside me.

"_Remember , the white petal means the snow is near"_

This voice, it's familiar as well, but is it from my past?

"I don't know but if he doesn't wake up soon we're going to be in trouble"

So many voices … but that other one was different……… as if it's there but I just can't remember.

"_My mother always says that even in the saddest times you'll always have the snow" _Again! The voice of a little girl I'm sure, but who just who is that.

"…_."_

"_Coming! I've gotta go, mother's giving an announcement today, Bye Kid"_

She said my name! What's happening, who is she?!

"Onee-chan, he seems to be having a bad dream"

"Yeah your right, Kid hey Kid wake up!"

Kid that's my name, but why do I keep hearing it?!

"_Kid! Kid! Help me!"_

Screaming, she's screaming my name! Help her, How?!

"_Kid!"_

Why?

"_Kid!"_

Why me?

"_KID!!!!!!!!"_

**Splat**

Huh? What's this liquid I see? It's warm, it's, it's, it's………

BLOOD!

Did, did she die?

Die?

She's dead?!

DEAD?!

DEAD, DEAD, DE………..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Onee-chan, he's screaming!"

Everything hurts, everything is blurry but where am I. Wait, this is my room, my sheets, I'm in pajamas.

"Hey, calm down Kid!"

I can't stop panting and breathing hard. What just happened. Liz? Patty? Why are they here?

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now"

What was that? I never had a dream like that before, no, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. But of what?

"Come on, get dressed we're going to be late."

Late?

"For what?"

"Onee-chan, ask him what the dream was about?"

Dream? It keeps coming back like a bullet.

"Eh? That's a bit personal Patty " she turns to me "And you're father called and said he wants us at his office"

"Okay"

………..

………..

"THEN GO GET DRESSED YOU IDIOT!" Wow she looked angrier than usual.

"Hehehe, Onee-chan's screaming"

"Fine"

I get up and walk to the bathroom. Hm? The mirror?

"IT'S TWO MILLIMETERS TO THE RIGHT!!!!"

"Oh boy! JUST GET DRESSED!"

**3 hours later**

"READY!" Perfect, I looked Perfect.

"Yeah? Except one thing"

"Huh?" I looked down and checked if anything was wrong with my outfit.

"No, I'm Perfect"

I stomped my foot on the ground.

"NOOOOOOO. WE'RE THREE HOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, well then lets go"

**At Shinigami-sama's office**

"Father I'm here"

"Oh Kid~ how are you, oh those three strips are so cute~"

I looked around the room and noticed everything was how it should be. Satisfied I turned back to my Father.

"What was it that you wanted Father"

"Oh Yes, Yes, Guess What Kid"

"Yes Father" My voice colder than usual.

"There are three new students this week~ and I wanted to make sure they were welcome, So do you think you can go get then"

New students? It's the middle of the year. I wonder who they are?

My father takes out a piece of paper and starts reading it.

"Their names are Sky Life, she's a meister , and her two brothers, Light and Cloud Life, who are the weapons. Um, Let's see, It says here that Sky and Cloud are twins and Light is a year older"

"I see"

"So go ahead they're waiting"

"Yes"

We exit his office.

**Sky Life**

Shibusen. We're here.

"Sky you think you're ready?"

I turn to Light and look into his concerned eyes. I know what he meant by them, ever since that event seven years ago nobody remembered us. We were wiped out of everyone's memories and left alone to live life in the cold.

"Light, you know why we have to do this"

"Yeah"

I turn to Cloud as he looked concerned too.

"Sky, Light, It's new start right?"

He was right, it was my turn to shine, my turn to regain the memories we too had lost that day. This as it, here we were in the city where it all began……..

Shibusen

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you so much for being patient with me. Sorry I did a redo, I just didn't feel it anymore with the other one. Trust me this one is much than the other or will be at least. Hehehe******** So yeah that's it and the other chapters will be longer I promise. Bye~**


End file.
